


Beni Shigure

by WhiteNoiz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Multi, Prostitution, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNoiz/pseuds/WhiteNoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alterno. Koujaku es dueño del burdel más prestigioso de Midorijima, llevando una vida buena de la cual se enorgullece. Lamentablemente, el sueño de Noiz es precisamente interrumpir dicha armonía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beni Shigure

**Author's Note:**

> Primer post. ¡Espero lo disfruten! Estaré arreglando el HTML a medida que aprenda usar bien este formato.

#### Beni Shigure

######  _Botones que caen sin llegar a flor._

Soplaba la brisa veraniega y la gente, como el viento, pasaba entre los callejones, calles y avenidas a velocidades exorbitantes comparadas con el vaivén lento y cansado que se veía cuando era de día. La noche se llevaba al sol y traía a la luna, fiel compañera de la vida nocturna más despierta de todas: La del centro de Midorijima. Bordeando el límite marcado que separaba a la clase alta de la media y la baja, el centro albergaba una cantidad de antros, bares, pubs y discotecas que no se concentraba en ningún otro lugar de la isla. La mayoría del público concurría ahí, como hormigas que cercaban la miel y conversaban sobre cómo robarla más eficientemente. Al otro día, en la mañana, no quedaría nada… Pero por suerte para Koujaku, todas las noches, sin faltar ninguna y rutinariamente, volvían a llenarse los locales que quitaban los candados y abrían las cortinas.

El caso de esa noche era el mismo. Pasado el atardecer ya estaba la entrada decorada con lámparas tradicionales y salían las trabajadoras a hacer lo suyo, destellando entre sombras y ángulos soberbios que ningún cliente rechazaba con las luces tenues de su entrada. El local que Koujaku apreciaba desde afuera no era el más vistoso, ni tampoco el más glamoroso, comparado a los letreros de neón en las avenidas. Mantenía una estética simple y tradicional japonesa, líneas antiguas pero limpias, pantallas y paneles de papel de arroz inmaculados y sonrisas pintadas perdiéndose tras abanicos cuando un hombre que pasaba por afuera quedaba mucho tiempo mirando a alguna de las chicas que decoraba la entrada con ropajes finos de seda, kimonos caídos de un hombro, y piernas blancas. El nombre del cartel decía Beni Shigure, y si cualquiera lo llegase a mencionar fuera de contexto, sabía que más de un hombre agacharía la cabeza con culpabilidad, estuviese donde estuviese. Con una sonrisa ante lo pensado, Koujaku se despidió de las muchachas y entró al lugar que le hacía de hogar hacía años, entre luces cálidas y suaves, el murmullo de voces tranquilas y su música favorita tocada en ehru.

Esa noche, Beni Shigure vio pasar a más de 100 hombres.

Bien vestidos, sonrientes; algunos quizás nerviosos, una que otra cara nueva. 

La rutina se repetía cada noche y se intensificaba de jueves a domingo. Nada fuera de lo común.

Koujaku era el orgulloso cabecilla de un antro que sacaba más dinero que cualquier local vistoso con letreros de neón de la avenida principal. Su 'hogar', un prostíbulo refinado y de buena reputación solo había logrado amasar esas ganancias tras años de esfuerzo y trabajo duro. En la actualidad, encontrarse con un segundo piso lleno de habitaciones amobladas y siguiendo la temática, entrar a un verdadero lounge oscuro y privado para conversar con las chicas que trabajan ahí y hacia el fondo perderse en la barra con tragos de primera categoría era pan de cada día, pero no había comenzado así. De una forma u otra, Koujaku no miraba hacia atrás para nada más que vanagloriarse. No solo la situación económica apremiaba: la reputación en el barrio y una posición aventajada de poder entre quienes más ganaban en el centro de Midorijima era algo más que solo un concepto. Era una medalla, un talismán del cual se aferraba día a día.

Él no llevaba más de 30 primaveras encima. Sus colegas no sabían exactamente su edad, pero a pocos le importaba. Koujaku era un hombre limpio que ayudaba a quienes se lo merecían y veía perderse entre un mar de conocidos a aquellos que decidía debían irse. No era una mafia, era solo que así funcionaba la vida. Gozaba de un cuerpo y estilo envidiable, no había mujer que no suspirara cuando le veía, y aún así no caía en las garras de las mujeres que acogía y terminaban ellas encantadas entre sus preciados tesoros. Si un hombre caminaba con seguridad de noche en las calles, era él. ¿Y entraba la duda? Claro que no. Era el curso natural de las cosas. Cuando recorría el local atiborrado de gente, vigilando que todo estuviera bien, era normal sentirse como un pavo real mostrando una cola magistral de la cual nadie más gozaba. Los demás lo apreciaban, lo veneraban. Así funcionaban y así había logrado que su reloj perfecto anduviese segundo a segundo. Y, como siempre, con una sonrisa encantadora, Koujaku pensaba: No quería que fuese de ninguna otra forma.

Los quiebres destruían la vida.

Los manchones de tinta arruinaban las cartas de amor.

Las flores secas afeaban el racimo.

Y así, y así….

Por más de diez largos años sin problema alguno, Koujaku estaba cómodo y acostumbrado. Ignoraba que, amando tanto su estilo de vida, sus frutos y su cosecha, era de entenderse que quisiera llegar una interrupción. 

…Quizás más pronto de lo que él hubiese deseado.

######  _Buenas noches, buenos días._

"Le han dicho miles de veces."

"¡Un millón! ¡Yo creo que son un millón ya!"

"Y todavía sigue por aquí. ¿Qué tan tonto habrá que ser?"

"Resulta increíble, ¡increíble!"

"Me pregunto por qué acepta estas cosas."

"¡Inaceptable!"

"Me pregunto si planeará hacer algo…"

Las voces de quienes han vivido contigo la gran parte de tu vida eran dolorosamente reconocibles. A veces deseaba que no fuese así, porque realmente le interesaba más escuchar algún otro tema, como la charla que daba una de sus mejores chicas a una que recién su integraba, o tal vez la historia de ebrios que contaba un empresario en la mesa de atrás. Ni siquiera al respirar con pesadez y expirar sonoramente el humo de su cigarrillo podía bloquear el sonido de las voces que provenía de la barra. Y bueno: él estaba sentado en ella. Su lugar de vigía favorito lamentablemente era sentado en un alto taburete apoyado a la barra que manejaba su mejor amigo y que últimamente compartía casi con un viejo amigo de la infancia que había caído de rebote en su burdel. Koujaku apretó los dientes, maldiciendo su buen corazón y deseando no haberle dado trabajo tan rápido.

"¡Suenan interesados en el tema!" Con la voz alzada y una sonrisa con más dientes que amistad, Koujaku se volteó para ver al fin a los dos hombres que conversaban tras la barra. Uno de ellos, de pelo celeste y largo, le miró con ojos vacíos sin entender realmente su agresión gratuita. El otro, de cabello corto y rojizo, agachó la cabeza de inmediato.

"Y, bueno, es el _trending topic_." El segundo respondió, excusándose con un par de pasos hacia atrás. Koujaku bufó, levantando el rostro para mirarle con ojos entrecerrados.

"Vuelve atrás, Mizuki. Se está acabando el vodka y hay que reponer." Ordenó, y el llamado Mizuki asintió y corrió por la puerta oscura escondida entre los aparatosos mostradores llenos de botellas de distintos colores y procedencias. Eso dejaba a solas a los viejos amigos, uno aún ofendido y el otro hastiado. "Lo estás distrayendo."

"Quedan dos botellas de vodka y nadie ha pedido uno en todo el día."

"Aoba…"

"Koujaku."

No valía la pena pelear. Su bartender era infalible para salir ileso incluso cuando tenía la culpa. Koujaku murmuró algo nada más, terminando su cigarrillo y parándose de su asiento. Se apoyó con los codos en la barra, y esperó a que el otro comenzara la conversación, pero solo ganó la mirada en blanco y expectante del otro. 

"Bueno… es un tema que me ha estado molestando toda la semana. Estoy tratando de funcionar con normalidad, y ustedes chismosean libremente al respecto." El jefe declaró, con sus mejores intenciones. Hablar con quien te servía alcohol era terapéutico hasta para el que no iba precisamente al local por eso.

"Sí, me queda claro que te molesta. Pero tampoco se ha logrado nada, ¿no?" Aoba se cruzó de brazos, ofreciendo un cenicero al otro. Su oferta fue recibida con otro suspiro y una queja.

"El miércoles le puse punto final al asunto. Fui a hablarle, y se marchó." Erguido, Koujaku estaba listo para dar por terminada la conversación. Quería estar seguro y confiado como siempre, pero al demonio: esa cara que tenía Aoba, tan dolorosamente incrédulo y escéptico la mayor parte del tiempo le bajaba de cualquier nube. De hecho, ni le dejaba intentar subirse a su nube.

"Está afuera ahora mismo."

"¡¿Ahora?!"

"Mizuki le vio cuando salió a sacar la basura. Está en el callejón de al lado, como siempre."

¡Y por eso estaban chismoseando al respecto! Indignado, Koujaku le ofreció dientes perfectos en una mueca rabiosa, cualquier intento por estar seguro y tranquilo escapando a esconderse en el callejón ya mencionado. Tras unos segundos de conteo mental para tranquilizarse, Koujaku tomó aire y habló.

"¿Y no podías haber empezado con eso?" 

Aoba se encogió de hombros.

Muy bien, al menos ahora estaba motivado para rodar los ojos y meterse tras la barra y escapar de la mirada de su amigo por la puerta de atrás.

Pasada una pequeña cocina que daba a muchas puertas como bodegas, congeladores y baños para el personal, por un pasillo estrecho e iluminado claramente sin el mismo gusto y presupuesto que el resto del burdel, Koujaku encontró la puerta marcada con un letrero de salida horroroso que fue puesto por obligación tras una inspección a su local. La abrió de par en par con un empujón y dejó que se cerrara estruendosamente tras él, abriéndose el paso por la calle oscura que no mostraba nada más que contenedores de basura y la fealdad clásica de un rincón urbano. Claro está, ignorando como al fondo, cerca de la intersección con otra callejuela y sobre un contenedor de basura cerrado, alguien estaba teniendo sexo.

O algo semejante, asumió Koujaku, con la nariz respingada del asco.

No necesitaba armas para sentirse tranquilo, pero miró de reojo el mango de una espada que la gran mayoría de sus clientes consideraba erróneamente como 'solo decorativa'. En caso de que se pusiera feo, no le costaría acabar con el asunto. No tenía paciencia y se sentía algo desafiado por su amigo y por la situación frente a él, así que caminó a paso rápido hacia las figuras arruinando lo que era normal en su territorio.

"Oigan, bastardos."

El llamado con voz imperativa fue suficiente para que uno de los que participaba en la performance alzara la cabeza y se alejara de la situación como quien escapa del fuego, su silueta perdiéndose entre movimientos nerviosos que buscaban sujetar sus pantalones arriba para no tropezar en su huida. Curiosamente, no funcionó para ambos actores, puesto que el protagonista seguía ahí apoyado contra el contenedor de basura. Incluso estaba pasándose una mano por el cabello casualmente, mirando irritado a su alrededor. No se dignó a mirarle de vuelta cuando Koujaku se plantó frente a él, alto y firme como una estatua de cemento.

"¡Te estoy hablando, pedazo de mierda! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que ver esta basura?" Koujaku tenía un tono y semblante de matón autoritario que no dejaba cabida a la duda. El chico frente a él, claro, era todas las dudas del universo metiéndose entre sus palabras y respondiéndole con un 'tch' y una mirada ofendida. Fue suficiente para subir unos cuántos grados la temperatura de la sangre de Koujaku. "No estoy jugando. ¡¿Y quieres por favor vestirte?! ¿Dónde carajos está tu dignidad de hombre?"

"El tipo que ahuyentaste estaba encajando su 'dignidad de hombre' en mi culo hace cinco minutos, ¿realmente tengo que responder tus preguntas estúpidas?" El joven aludido escupió con voz ácida y grave, claramente agresivo y sin flaquear en ninguna palabra. Koujaku hubiese deseado estar igual, pero el gesto de asco que cruzó por su rostro fue inevitable.

"¿Quieres que te saque de mi territorio en una caja y con instrucciones de armado? Porque puedo hacerlo." Para respaldar la amenaza, una mano marcada de cicatrices tomó el mango de la espada que llevaba en su espalda. Koujaku vio cómo su amenaza tenía casi nulo efecto en el chico frente a él, que no hizo más que levantar la mirada hacia lo que hacía antes de volver a mirarle sin interés alguno.

"Quiero trabajar."

"Pues ve a venderte a otro lado."

"Me va bien aquí, tus clientes pagan bien."

"¡Mis clientes no quieren tu mierda de servicio! ¡Vete de aquí!"

Lo último resonó por las paredes del callejón y llegó a hacer eco a los lejos. Koujaku sentía que estaba ladrando las palabras, pero aún así no veía efecto en la persona que buscaba ahuyentar. Estaba evitando hacía semanas tener que borrar al otro del mapa, al chico rubio e insoportable que había tomado de habitación de hotel las calles alrededor de su negocio. No quería enviar a nadie a deshacerse de un chico claramente joven e inofensivo, pero simplemente no podía convencerlo de irse. Habían hasta llegado a los golpes las primeras veces, pero nada. Volvía cuando nadie le veía, se bajaba los pantalones, y las ratas llegaban a servirse. Asqueroso.

"Hay un fajo de billetes en mi pantalón que evidencia cómo tus clientes sí quieren esta mierda de servicio." Altanero, el chico se apoyó nuevamente contra el contenedor, esta vez más casual y tranquilo, para alguien con marcas de mordidas en el cuello, la camiseta corrida y los pantalones hechos un bollo alrededor de sus tobillos. Mantuvo su mirada fija en la exaltada del otro, invitándolo a calmarse o por último aburrirse. "Dame trabajo, y no me verás más aquí."

"Y qué, ¿te veo entonces entre mis chicas, adentro de mi local?"

"Sí."

Koujaku quiso reír. Su primera reacción fue querer soltar una risotada, y lo habría hecho, pero la cara del otro la dejó ahí en su garganta y no le dejó salir. La sorpresa sí fue evidente en su rostro, claro, porque quería burlarse de la ridícula idea que planteaba el otro, pero terminaba asombrado de que siquiera pudiese considerar que aquello pasaría. Un chico, un hombre, ¿metido entre las mujeres más hermosas y encantadoras de todas? ¿Su prestigioso negocio ofreciendo servicios de ese calibre? ¡Su clientela quería mujeres hermosas! ¡Quería belleza, cariño, encantos femeninos! ¡Los únicos que podían disfrutar de eso que ofrecía el chico eran personas tan lacras como lo era él!

La basura llamaba a la basura, Koujaku se dijo, y tomó aire. 

Esta vez miró mucho más serio al joven frente a él, optando por un tono casi lúgubre. Estaba cabreado.

"Ve y ocupa tu boca en tus hobbies desagradables, en vez de andar acá diciendo estupideces. No voy a dejar que ensucies este hogar." Afirmó, concretando el gesto de amenaza y desenvainando la espada en su espalda. La hoja era hermosa, artística, pero claramente afilada y… usada. El filo fue por el cuello del otro, apoyándose ahí, apenas afectándole quizás por el frío. Koujaku podía girar la muñeca y dejaría al chico en un hospital de mala muerte donde se aseguraría que le dieran veneno por vía intravenosa. Sus ojos lo decían; no había otra opción. Los clavó en los ojos verdes del otro, para que entendiera su situación, y funcionó: Vio el flaquear en la mirada del otro, y un gesto evidente de hombros rindiéndose ante el peso.

"Como sea." El chico le dijo mirándole al rostro por última vez, puesto que rápidamente desvió la mirada y se despegó un poco hacia el costado de la incomodidad del filo cerca de su cuello. No parecía asustado en lo absoluto, pero sí frustrado, y si bien era algo extraño a Koujaku le bastaba. Cuando vio que empezaba a arreglar sus ropas, bajó el arma y le observó atento hasta que el joven encajó un gorro de lana sin muchas ganas para esconder el pelo rubio arruinado y descuidado y se ató los cordones de los zapatos antes de emprender marcha.

Volvió a mirarle por encima del hombro cuando ya se marchaba, y le perdió de vista del todo cuando dobló por un callejón. Koujaku aún sostenía la espada firme, por pasadas experiencias y una precaución que siempre le decía que esas peleas podían empeorar, pero no pasó nada. Lo tenía claro, el chico ese no tenía a nadie más que viniera a ayudarle, a cuidarle, o por último a defender su honra. No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Dejó descansar sus hombros entonces, guardando la espada con facilidad y estirando la mano que sujetó el mango con tanta tensión. Esos problemas extraños, esos clavos en el pie eran los que más le sacaban de quicio, pero ya había acabado. El chico no volvería más, y si lo hacía, sería para que alguien le rebanase el cuello gratuitamente. Ahora sí iba a poder disfrutar de su cigarrillo escuchando conversaciones banales dentro de su local y no chismes de cómo un chiquillo cualquiera afeaba su barrio. 

Antes de meterse de vuelta por la puerta trasera del local, Koujaku dio una última mirada a la esquina por donde desapareció el rubio. No volvía y no volvería, y sonrió para sí, satisfecho. Aunque algo en él temblaba por concentrar tanto desprecio y rabia en una sola persona, él sabía que así las cosas tenían que ser para lograr sus metas. 

Koujaku se dio unos segundos para ver que la puerta se cerrara tras él y guardó silencio, pensativo. 

Por alguna razón, pesaba en su moral no haberle preguntado siquiera el nombre al chiquillo ese. No le volvería a ver, claro estaba, pero deseó fugazmente haberlo sabido: quizás para insultarlo mejor, o para hablar mal de él, o para contar bien la anécdota a sus fieles clientes. 

Curiosamente, Koujaku siempre obtenía lo que deseaba.


End file.
